The Kitty Katswell Show Clip Show
by Homeydaclown
Summary: A lookback on the past two seasons of The Kitty Katswell Show. Rated M. Comedy.


**_The Kitty Katswell Show Clip Show_**

_**Disclaimer Alert. I do not own TUFF Puppy or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and places. This is fic will be a clip show of sorts. Anyways, let's get this fic started shall we?**_

It shows a stage and there were several chairs sitting on the stage too. Sitting in one of the chairs was a tan mongoose with black hair which was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black Kanga hat. Black jeans a red basketball jersey. Black Nikes with white trim and red laces. The audience applaudes.

"Hello there." the mongoose started. "I'm Annette 'Penny' Smiles. I'm Homeydaclown's first OC that he ever created and welcome to the Kitty Katswell Show clip show!"

The in-studio audience applaudes.

"Tonight, we're gonna be looking back three years of this fic series along with some history of how Homeydaclown got this idea to do The Kitty Katswell Show alongside with the main characters of the fic too." Penny said.

The studio audience applaudes to this.

"Alright!" Penny goes on. "Let's introduce the main agents; shall we?"

The studio audience applaudes to this.

"First up. She's the sharpshooter for TUFF!" Penny started. "She saved TUFF from being torned down by Money Bags. Introducing; Devon Foxx!"

Then a red fox with black hair wearing a black dress, black high heel boots walks out and sit down in a chair as the studio audience applaudes for her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Devon said.

"Okay up next. She's was the fourth member to join the main TUFF team!" Penny goes on. "She used to be a secretary for a horny old attorney back in Queens, New York. Karey Kitten!"

Then a tan cat with hot pink hair with a black tip on her tail, black eyes, wearing a red dress and black high heel closed toed stilettos walks out and takes a seat next to Devon.

The studio audience applaudes for her.

"AHHHHHHH! It feels so good to be important!" Karey said.

"Next up. She was a police officer & SWAT team member for 5 to 6 years in Seattle." Penny continues. "She joined TUFF to join her twin sister, to be closer to home, and to move on with her career. Introducing; The six-peat SWAT award and Secret Agent of the year winner, Rosalinda Peri Katswell!"

Then a tan cat with fiery red hair & black eyes wearing a dark midnight blue dress, black closed toe high heeled pumps walks out and takes a seat next to Penny. The studio audience applaudes and whoos for her.

"WE LOVE YOU, ROZZIE!" shouted a guy in the audience at Roz.

"I love my fans!" Roz said as she waves to the studio audience.

"Okay up next." continues Penny. "He accidently ran into his future wife in the streets and the Chief had him joined TUFF. He would always get distracted by the stupidest things like; meat & fetch. He would always hurt his future wife on purpose and doesn't wear any pants. Mr. Dudley Puppy!"

Then a white dog with blue eyes and in a black shirt walks out and sits next to Roz.

The female Dudley fans cheers and screams loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE LOVE YOU, DUDLEY!" shouted a female fan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAVE MY BABY, DUDLEY!" shouted another female fan.

"BEAT ME & ABUSE ME, LIKE YOU DO KITTY!" shouted a third female fan.

"Uh, okay?" Dudley said as he waves nervously at the screaming fan girls. "Weird."

"Alright. This last person doesn't need an introduction." Penny said. "But she's gonna get one anyways. She's one of TUFF's best agents ever! She would always get hurt & abused by her partner, who she fell in love with and married. She does get the job done, along with her partners. She's also a twin. Introducing; Kitty Katswell-Puppy!"

Then a tan cat with black hair and a white hairband and green eyes walks out. She was wearing a dark emerald green dress with black closed toed high heeled pumps. The studio audience applaudes & cheers loudly for her.

"WE LOVE YOU, KITTY!" shouted a male audience member.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! My public!" Kitty said as she sits down next to Dudley.

"So, how are you all?" Penny asks.

"We're doing fine, Penny!" Kitty replies with a smile on her face.

"That's great!" Penny said.

"BRING OUT THE MINIS!" shouted someone from the audience.

"AND MADAME CATASTROPHE TOO!" shouted another person.

"Okay. Okay." Penny laughs. "Introducing; Mini TUFF!"

Then Mini TUFF walks out, wearing the same thing as their regulars. The studio audience cheers & applaudes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mini Kitty said as she & her team sits down.

"It's great to be loved!" Mini Karey said.

"So, how are you guys?" Penny asks.

"We're doing great, Penny!" Mini Roz said.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley butted in. "We had a giant picnic and there was tons of food to eat too!

The studio audience laughs.

"That's good!" Penny said. "And now. Introducing; Allison Katz, Andrea Katz, Elise Pendleton, and Vladimir Ivan Schenok. Also known as; Madame Catastrophe. Madame Chaos, Madame Destruction, & Dr. Rabies!"

Then Madame Catastrophe. Madame Chaos. Madame Destruction & Dr. Rabies walks out. Dr. Rabies was wearing his normal black tux. Madame Catastrophe. Madame Chaos & Madame Destruction was also wearing their normal attire, except they were wearing black closed toes high heeled stilettos and they were wearing red lipstick.

The studio audience applaudes for them.

"WE LOVE YOU CATASTROPHE!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"MARRY ME, DESTRUCTION!" shouted another person from the crowd.

"DR. RABIES! FUCK US!" shouted the female fans.

"Wow! Listen to those fans of ours, darlinks!" Rabies said as he sits down next to Dudley.

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "I never knew that I had so much fans whooink over me!"

"Well, what do you expect, sister." started Chaos. "You were only in one episode of the original show. Tons of people would like to see you again and would like to hear you talk."

"Da!" Destruction said. "Tons of people want to see more of me too!"

Catastrophe smiles.

"Da!" she replies.

"So, how are you four?" Penny asks.

"We're doink good, Penny darlink!" Chaos said.

"Da!" Dr. Rabies said.

"Are you goink to bring out our mini darlinks?" Catastrophe asks Penny.

"Da!" Destruction said. "That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Yeah." Penny said as she turns to the camera & the studio audience. "Ahem! Now introducing; Mini Katz!"

Then Mini Allison. Mini Chaos. Mini Rabies & Mini Elise walks out wearing the same thing as their regulars. The studio audience cheers and applaudes for them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mini Allison said as she and the rest of the minis sit down in their seats.

"So, how are you guys?" Penny asks.

"We're doink alright, Penny darlink." Mini Elise said.

"That's good!" Penny said as she turns to Kitty. "So, are you guys ready for this clip show?"

"HELL YEAH, PENNY!" Kitty exclaims.

Penny turns to the studio audience.

"Are you guys ready too?"

"YEAH!" the studio audience replies.

"Great!" Penny started as she clears her throat. "Let's get started! Back in the early March of 2011. The author; Homeydaclown was working on three fics; 'Camp Griffin', 'The Brand New Camp Griffin Truth or Dare' and 'Timmy's New Babysitter'. Then on a wintry Saturday evening. Mr. Homey was getting some new ideas for 'Timmy's New Babysitter' while watching The Fairly Oddparents. He was also playing with his NBA2K game at the same time. He was so distracted by the game that he didn't have time to turn the tv and T.U.F.F. Puppy came onto tv."

"We were on tv on Saturday evenings?" Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty.

"Yeah, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "We had a new episode on Saturday mornings on the original Nick channel. Then they would air reruns on the Nicktoons channel on Saturday evenings and on Sundays; they would re-air the previous day's new episode. Yep. Those were the days."

"Oh. I remember those days, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "Me too!"

"Anyways. At first the author wasn't too keen about the show." Penny continues. "But that changed when they showed the episode; 'Watch Dog' and he saw one of the moments that he will always remember."

Then she turns her head to someone off-stage.

"SHOW US THE CLIP!" Penny shouted.

* * *

It shows Dudley jumping out of the TUFF moblie and running towards the elevator. Someone on a motorcycle was chasing after him and passes him. Then the motorcycle stops in the elevator and the rider starts to take off their helmet. The motorcycle rider was Kitty.

"Sorry, Dudley." started Kitty. "But that last donut in the Snack Room is mine's!"

* * *

"Oh man!" Dudley said as he started sweating a bit. "That is so fucking hot!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said.

The studio audience whoos and applaudes to this clip.

"That was pretty hot, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims with a wide smile on her face.

Kitty smiles & blushes.

"Thanks, guys!" she started. "Did you know, that there's an extended scene to the clip and it got deleted?"

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I can redo that scene if you like?"

"HELL YEAH!" shouted a guy from the studio audience.

"DO IT KITTY!" shouted another guy in the studio audience.

"Please do it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "It's going to look extremely sexy, especially with you wearing that sexy dress!"

"Well," Kitty started. "Okay!"

Then the studio audience cheers & applaudes as Mercedes brought over Kitty's motorcycle helmet.

"Here you go, Kitty." she said as she gives Kitty the helmet. "Make everyone whoo!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Okay."

Then she stands up and puts on the helmet. She starts to take it off slowly & sexually. She stakes off the helmet and swings her sexy black flowing hair. Kitty then winks and smiles sexually.

The studio audience whoos sexually & applaudes loudly as did Dudley & Catastrophe.

"WHOOOOOO! NOW, THAT WAS SO FUCKINK HOT!" Catastrophe exclaims loudly.

"WOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS EXTREMELY SEXY, KIT-KAT!" Dudley said as he wolf whistles.

Kitty smiles sexually and sits back down.

"That was a sexy scene, Kitty!" Penny said. "And that exact scene maded the author get interested in the show. Then after a couple of weeks of watching the show, reading other people's fics, and thinking up some ideas on what type of fic he wanted to do. Homey came up with a great idea for a TUFF Puppy fic. So on April 14th of 2011. Homeydaclown put up the very first chapter of the first season of; The Kitty Katswell Show! After minutes of posting up the very first chapter, the author received the very first review of the fic and thus began an era of many other authors posting their Kudley fics and fans!"

The studio audience applaudes.

"I also read that the fic is still gettink reviews!" Chaos said.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty started. "It's about 191 reviews now & still counting!"

The studio audience applaudes & cheers.

"Whoa! That's a shitload of reviews, Kitty!" Dudley said.

The studio audience laughs as Penny turns to Kitty.

"So, Kitty. How does it feel to have a fic starring you to have that many reviews?" she asks.

"It feels good, Penny!" Kitty exclaims. "It's so nice to see all those people review over little ole me and the show!"

"I would also like to say, it's an honor on beink on the fic too, Penny darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Da!" Rabies said.

"Matter of fact, Penny." Roz started. "We're all glad to be a part of The Kitty Katswell Show series!"

"Yeah! Especially me!" Kitty said as the studio audience applaudes to this.

"Speaking of which," Penny started. "How does it feel to star your own fic that's pretty popular, Kitty?"

"It's pretty good, Penny!" Kitty exclaims. "I finally get the chance to get the recognition that I finally deserve! I don't get beat up on! I get paided more and I get tons of storylines that the writers of the old show was too high or stupid to do!"

The studio audience cheers & applaudes at this.

"I am also glad, that I am beink used too!" Catastrophe started. "This gives me to actually talk instead of growlink & laughink, like they maded me do in 'The Doomies' episode."

"That's great, Catastrophe" Penny said. "Now, who's ready for some clips from the two seasons of The Kitty Katswell Show?"

Everyone cheers & applaudes.

"Alright. Remember when Kitty, Dudley, Keswick & the Chief went camping back in season 1?" Penny asks.

"I do, Penny!" Dudley shouted.

The studio audience laughs.

"Well, here's a deleted part after Kitty finishes up her story and everyone else went to bed." Penny said.

* * *

It shows Dudley sitting at the lake. He was looking up at the stars.

"Oh man. What a wonderful view!" he said. "It's so peaceful & quiet!"

Then there was rustling in the bushes.

Dudley immediately jumps up and does a fighting stance.

"Alright! Who's there!?" Dudley shouted. "Come on out! Show yourself!"

Then out from the bushes came Kitty.

"Calm down, Dudley. It's only me." she said.

"Oh, hey Kitty!" greeted Dudley. "What are you doing up?"

"I might want to ask you the same thing, Dudley." Kitty said as she sat right next to him. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm just looking up at the stars, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Oh. That's nice." Kitty said. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Dudley said.

Then Kitty lies down on a log and took off her black slippers. She looks up at the stars.

"Ahhh! This is so peaceful." she sighs.

"Yep. It sure is, Kitty." Dudley said as he looks at her sexy legs. "Mmmmm! I love your sexy legs, Kitty! They're so fucking sexy! I also love your sexy ankle socks too!"

Then realizing what he had said. Dudley quickly covers his mouth as Kitty looks at him.

"What did you say, Dudley?" she asks with a small sly smile.

"NOTHING!" Dudley said quickly as he started sweating as the audience laughs. "Nothing."

Kitty smiles widely.

"I heard you, Dudley." she started in a sexy tone. "You think my legs are sexy! You also love my sexy ankle socks!"

"Uh, no." Dudley lies as the audience laughs.

Kitty then raises a leg and puts it close to Dudley's face. The audience whoos at this.

"You like this, don't ya?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone as the audience whoos.

Dudley gulps loudly.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Dudley stutters like Keswick as the audience laughs. "I l-l-l-like it!"

Then Kitty starts rubbing her leg against Dudley's face. Dudley closes his eyes and smiles.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said in a deep tone. "This feels good!"

Kitty smiles as she keeps rubbing her sexy legs against Dudley's face.

"Oh man. I wish this could get any sexier!" Dudley said as he starts rubbing Kitty's legs.

Kitty smiles as she heard him.

"I heard that, Dudley." she said in a sexy tone. "If you like my sexy legs. Then you're gonna love my small feet!"

Then she starts taking off her ankle socks. Her small feet were exposed. The audience whoos at this. Dudley's eyes almost popped out of his head and he immediately gets hard.

"WHOA! SEXY CAT GIRL FEET!" Dudley exclaims loudly as his tail starts wagging.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I see someone is hard for my sexy peds." she said as she rubbed a foot on Dudley's lap.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said as he grabs her feet and put them on his erected dick. "Starting stroking baby!"

"Your wish is my command, master!" Kitty said in an erotic tone.

Then she starts stroking his cock at a medium pace.

"Mmmmm! This cock feels so good inbetween my sexy feet!" Kitty moans sexually.

"Oh man!" Dudley said. "Your sexy feet feel so good on my cock!"

"Mmmmm! I'm glad!" Kitty said sexually as she continues to stroke her partner's doghood.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" Dudley said. "This feels so fucking good!"

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters as she continues stroking her partner's member. "Are you gonna cum, Dudley?"

"N-N-No." Dudley said as his pre-cum started to leak.

"Yes you are." Kitty said in a sexy teasing tone. "I can see you leaking!"

Then she strokes his doghood harder & faster now. Dudley was trying his best to keep from releases his juices, but was failing.

"OH SHIT! FUCK! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his juices onto Kitty's small, sexy peds.

"Mmmmmmm! It feels so hot & gooey on my sexy little feet!" said Kitty in an erotic tone. "I knew you were gonna cum!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley sighs happily as he stops cumming. "That felt so damn good, Kitty! Now, lick it up! If you want, that is."

"Okay, Duds." Kitty said as she started to lick up the cum off her sexy peds. "Mmmmm! Delicious!"

"Thanks, Kitty." Dudley said. "Now lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmm!" Kitty said as she licks up all of the cum off of her small peds. "Hot & tasty!"

"Thanks again, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I feel all relaxed now! Matter of fact, I feel relieved that your ghost story isn't real!"

"See? I told you, Dudley." Kitty said as she puts her socks back on. "I told you that Misty Katson didn't exist."

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"So, you're ready to go back to the tent now?" Kitty asks.

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty smiles as she puts on her slippers.

"Let's go, Dudley."

Then they go back to Kitty's tent and the clip ends.

* * *

The studio audience whoos & applaudes.

"That was a pretty sexy scene there, Kitty!" Penny said.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "It sure was, Penny!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I am sexy, ain't I?"

Then she stands up and does a sexy pose. All of the male studio audience members, Dudley, & Catastrophe whoos at this.

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley said. "Lemme see those sexy legs!"

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she shows off her sexy legs.

All of the male studio audience members hooted & hollered.

"Mmmmmmm! Yeah!" Dudley shouted as he rubs Kitty's sexy legs.

"Oh my fuckink god!" Catastrophe said. "That is fuckink hot, no!?"

"DA!" Rabies exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "That is so fuckink hot!"

Mini Rabies raises his hand.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know another clip that we can see, Penny darlink!" he exclaims.

"Really, Mini Rabies?" Penny asks.

"Da!" Dudley exclaims. "It's from season 2 episode 17!"

"Okay." Penny started. "Let's see it! Cue the clip!"

* * *

Everyone was at Penny's Billiards & Ribs now celebrating Kitty's & Roz's birthday.

Dudley was eating some of the food, when Chaos walks up wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, white socks and black Nikes.

"Hey, Agent Puppy darlink." she greeted. "Where's Katswell & Rozzie darlink at?"

Dudley turns to her.

"They're getting ready to come out, Chaos." he said as he eats a slice of a deep dish pizza. "Do you want some pizza?"

"Ja!" Chaos exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I love the fuckink hell out of pizza!"

Then she grabs a slice of the deep dish pepperoni pizza.

"Oh! Oh!" she said in a sexy tone. "It's so hot! And greasy!"

Then she takes a bite from it and a piece of pepperoni falls off. The cheese stretches as she pulls the pizza away from her.

"Mmmm! The Angels are singink!" Chaos exclaims. "Oh my god! Heaven has opened up! Look at this! This is heaven on fuckink Earth, no!?"

She takes another bite from the pizza slice and the cheese stretches from her mouth.

"That's so good!" she said. "There's cheese all over the place!"

"Oh man, Chaos." Dudley started. "You make eating pizza look sexy!"

Then Penny walks up to them.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for her.

"So, how are you two doing?" she asks.

"We're doing great, Penny!" Dudley said as he eats a loaded double five cheeseburger.

"Oh my god, Penny darlink!" Chaos started. "This pizza is so fuckink delicious! Who maded it?"

Penny laughs.

"My cousin of course." she said.

"Her cousin's name is; Mercedes." Dudley told Chaos.

"Oh." Chaos said. "Well, Penny darlink. Tell her that, I love the pizza!"

"Okay. I will." Penny said and walks off.

* * *

The studio audience whoos & applaudes at this.

"OH DA! That was a pretty sexy scene, Chaos darlink!" Rabies exclaims with a smile on his face.

"Da! You did a pretty good job on that, sister!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face.

Chaos blushes as the studio audience applaudes for her.

"Thankink you, darlinks!" she said.

"That was hot, _A_!" Penny said as she looks down at her note cards. "According to my note cards. We have a extended deleted clip from that scene with Kitty & Roz eating Benz's pizza with Catastrophe!"

The studio audience whoos.

Dudley turns to Kitty, Roz, and Catastrophe.

"Is this true girls?" he asks.

"Is it true, regular me?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Is it?" Mini Allison also asks.

"Yes it is!" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah!" Roz added. "It's really sexy!"

"Da! It is!" Catastrophe said. "It's so fuckink sexy, I bet all of the males in this studio get hard erections, no!?"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly. "LET'S SEE IT!"

"Da! I am alreadky gettink half-hard from thinkink about it!" Mini Rabies said as he covers his bottom half with a newspaper.

Penny laughs.

"Okay. Start the clip!" she shouted.

* * *

The party continues. Kitty & Roz were having a great time with everyone. Catastrophe grabs Kitty and turns her, so she's facing her.

"Oh, Katswell darlink." she started in a sexy tone. "Are you readky to play with your birthday present now, yes?"

"Not yet, Catastrophe." Kitty started. "We're still having fun with this party!"

Catastrophe's ears go down in disappointment. Mercedes pushes up another cart loaded down with pizza.

"Alright! Here are more pizzas!" she called.

"Oooh! Stuffed pizzas!" Kitty said as she grabs a slice.

Seeing her chance; Catastrophe grabs a slice of her own and turns to Kitty.

"Katswell darlink. Would you like to eat some of my pizza slice?" she asks in a sexy tone.

Kitty smiles at her.

"Of course, Catastrophe!"

Then Catastrophe puts her pizza slice into Kitty's mouth. Kitty takes a bite from the slice and the cheese stretches.

"Mmmmm! It's so cheesy & hot!" Kitty mutters.

"Good! Good!" Catastrophe said as she takes a bite from the same slice of pizza. "Mmmmmm!"

The audience whoos at this.

They both keep eating the same pizza until their lips met.

"Mmmmmm!" Catastrophe said.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said.

Then she opens up her eyes and sees Catastrophe kissing her.

"I knew what you was gonna do, Catastrophe!" she said in a sexy tone.

"Really, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks in a sexy tone. "Then, let's have some more pizza! And let's have Rozzie darlink and Chaos sister darlink join us!"

Then she gives Kitty a kiss.

"Okay, Catastrophe!" Kitty said as she turns to Roz & Chaos. "Rozzie! Chaos! Come over here and grab a slice with us!"

"Okay, sis!" Roz said.

"Okayith!" Chaos said.

Then they both came over and grab some slices as Kitty & Catastrophe grabs some more slices. Catastrophe puts her slice of pizza into her mouth and she puts the other end into Kitty's mouth. They both started eating the pizza slice until their lips met.

"Mmmmmm!" Catastrophe said as she french kisses Kitty.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as she gives her look alike some tongue.

Roz & Chaos does the same thing as their twin sisters did.

"Mmmmmmm!" Chaos said as she french kisses and tongues Roz & rubs her breasts at the same time.

"Mmmmmmm!" Roz said as she kisses Chaos back.

Then Dudley & Karey walks up to the kissing action.

"Looks like two certain sets of twins are getting it on, Duds!" Karey teases.

"Hell yeah, Karey!" Dudley started. "This is so fucking hot! If there was only two more girls kissing, then that would be really fucking hot!"

Destruction hears him and walks over to them.

"Karey darlink. We can be doink that!" she said as she grabs a slice of pizza and puts it into Karey's mouth.

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Then Destruction started eating her end as Karey did the same thing.

Dudley watches this unfold with a wide smile.

"This is so fucking hot!" he exclaims.

Then both Karey's & Destruction's lips meet in a kiss.

"Mmmmmmm!" Destruction said.

"Mmmmmmm!" Karey said.

They both stopped kissing. Destruction looks at her.

"Did you enjoy that, Karey darlink?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Hell yeah, Destruction!" Karey said with a smile on her face.

"Good!" Destruction said. "You are lovink this, no?"

"Da!" Karey replies with a smile on her face.

"Great! We should continue this, no?" Destruction asks.

"Oh da!" Karey said in a sexy tone.

Kitty & Catastrophe stops kissing and looked at each other.

"Did you enjoy that, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks in a sexy tone as the audience whoos.

"Hell yeah, Catastrophe!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face. "I sure did!"

"Good!" Catastrophe said. "We should continue this in my room at my apartment, no?"

"Of course, Catastrophe!" Kitty said.

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said. "It's gettink late anyways!"

Kitty then turns to everyone else.

"Alright, people! It's getting late!" she started. "Party's over!"

Then everyone started to leave now. Catastrophe turns to Kitty with a wide smile on her face as Chaos did the same thing to Roz and Destruction did the same thing to Karey.

"Are you readky, Katswell darlink!?" Catastrophe asks.

"Hell yeah, Catastrophe!" Kitty replies.

"That's good, no!?" Catastrophe asks as she packs up the pizza into a takeout tray. "Now, we will have sex and eat pizza at the same time! That will be fuckink hot, yes!? No!?"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty exclaims as she turns to Roz, Karey, and Chaos & Destruction. "I see that you girls are gonna do the same thing?"

"Oh da, Katswell darlink!" Destruction exclaims with a wide smile on her face as the audience laughs. "This is goink to be fuckink hot!"

"Hell yeah!" Karey said.

Kitty looks at Dudley and then back at Catastrophe.

"How about; Dudleykins come with us?" she suggested.

"That's fine with me, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face as she turns to Chaos, Roz, and Destruction & Karey. "Hey, darlinks! Agent Puppy darlink is gonna come with us!"

"That's fine with us, sister!" Chaos said.

"Da!" Destruction said. "This is goink to kick ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Roz exclaims. "Duds is gonna get lucky with six girls!"

"And he's gonna eat pizza too!" Karey added as the audience laughs & whoos.

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "Let's go!"

Then they all went to Catastrophe's apartment to continue the pizza sex.

* * *

The studio audience whoos & applaudes at this clip.

"Wow! That was really a sexy clip, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said.

"Oh da it was, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said. "I had fuckink fun that night!"

"Like I said in that episode." started Dudley with a smile on his face. "You girls sure making eating pizza real sexy!"

Then all of the regular sized cat girls blushes and laughs.

"Thanks, Duds!" they all said in unison.

"Well, we do make some great pizza!" Penny said. "It's on the same level as Speedy Toni's Pizza!"

Then Mini Dudley's & Mini Rabies' stomachs rumbles loudly.

"Dammit! I'm hungry!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

"Me too!" Mini Rabies started. "All of this talkink about pizza is doink it to me!"

"Well, it's a good thing that we have pizza from both my place and Speedy Toni's!" Penny exclaims with a smile on her face.

"OH BOY!" both Mini dogs exclaims loudly as the studio audience laughs.

Then Mercedes pushes out a cart with a couple pizzas from Penny's Billiards and Toni pushes out a cart with several pizzas from her pizzeria. She was wearing a red dress top and black skirt with black closed toed high heeled pumps. She was still wearing her hat though.

"Who's up for pizza!?" both Mercedes & Toni asks in unison.

"WE DO!" everyone on stage shouted loudly.

Then they all went and grab some slices of the pizzas. Mercedes turns to the studio audience.

"Don't worry. You guys are not gonna miss out on this!" she said as she lifted her hand into the air and snaps her fingers.

Then severs from both restaurants walk in with carts loaded with pizzas and drinks.

"Free pizza & drinks for everyone!" Toni exclaims loudly.

Then the studio audience cheers & applaudes as they started getting some pizza. Kitty takes a bite from both slices of pizzas from both places as did Roz.

"Mmmmm! These pizzas are great!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yep! They sure are!" Roz said as some of the cheese from Penny's pizza stringed from her mouth. "I love both of these pizza places! As well as Mario's & Luigi's and Papa Joe's!"

"Mmmmm! This is so fucking delicious!" Mini Roz exclaims loudly.

"It sure is, Mini me!" Roz exclaims with a smile on her face as she eats her pizza.

Penny continues to eat her slice of pizza as she turns to the camera.

"Alright, guys. I think it's time for a break now!" she started. "We'll be back with more clips, deleted scenes and more chit-chat from the stars of the Kitty Katswell Show!"

Then the studio audience applaudes as the scene goes black.

**_(A/N: Okay, people. This fic is like a clip show. If there's any scenes, deleted scenes, or clips you want to see. Please review and I'll do it! So in the meantime; read & review!)_**


End file.
